Every Other Weekend
by LeightonAliceAphrodite
Summary: Draco & Hermione got together in 7th year long enough for her to have a kid, get forced to married to him, have another, & divorce. Every other weekend they switch off the kids. Songfic. Characters-JK Rowling, Songs-Lonestar, Kenny Chesney, Reba Mcentire
1. Chapter 1

Every Other Friday

It's toys and clothes and backpacks

Hermione rushed around the house dropping random sources of entertainment into a pink Jonas Brothers backpack and a black Invader Zim messenger bag. "Hailey, Chance! Hurry up!" She shouted up to her kids, putting their cell phone chargers into the bags as well. She handed each teen their bag as they hit the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, do you have your phones?"

"Yes" The kids replied together.

"And your Ipods? I'm not making any emergency trips this time. You forget something, you'll be without it all weekend!"

"Yes, we have them, YOU packed them, let's just go already!" A 14-year-old Hailey complained.

"Watch it!" Hermione warned, picking up her keys and rushing the adolescents towards the door.

"Yeah, Leigh, Watch it!" Chance teased with all of the sarcasm he had gained in his 16 years.

Is everybody in?

Ok lets go see dad

Draco and Hermione had ended up getting together in 7th year, when they were forced to be civil once chosen as Heads. Hermione got knocked up by the end of the year, leaving them to have to get married. The marriage didn't last long. 3 years. Enough to have a second child, too many problems and a divorce. They now alternated weekends during the summer and holidays. During the school year the kids went to Hogwarts.

Same time in the same spot

Corner of the same old parking lot

Lost in reminiscing, Hermione missed her turn twice and had to turn around and go back, finally pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot, ending up 30 minutes late. Draco was standing against the door of his black Mercedes, arms crossed and smirk bared like usual. Hailey and Chance got out of the car, hugged their father and sat on the curb with their PSPs.

Half the hugs and kisses

There are always sad

We trade a couple words and looks and kids again

Every Other Weekend

"Hey 'Mione" Draco said, taking her into his arms in an awkward hug, she hugged back, noticing, again how Draco stroked her hair lovingly. She silently cursed the tears that almost fell again.

"Hey Dray." She replied, smiling and backing away from his embrace. "How are you?"

"Good, the business is doing great too. 15 new employees last week." Draco owned a huge company that sat in the middle of Muggle London. Malfoy and company, attorneys at law. Psh. "You?"

"Getting by, the ministry made more cuts. I lasted again, but just barely."

"Tell me if you're laid off. Okay? I can send you a check to get by until you get another job."

"Yes Dray." she replied, looking at her feet and messing with her keys.

"Well, um, I guess we'd better go. Hailey, Chance, come say goodbye to your mother."

They did as they were told, still occupied by their games, not really paying any attention, then climbed into the backseat of their father's car.

Every Other Weekend

Very few exceptions

I pick up the love we made in both my arms

It was a long; quiet ride to Malfoy Manor, the kids with their games, Draco with his thoughts. He dropped the keys on the coffee table as he walked into the front room, hanging his coat up on the rack. "Go upstairs, unpack, plug in your phones and games, take showers, brush your teeth, change into your pajamas and come back down when your done, please." They again, did what they were told, without objection, hoping down the stairs, two at a time, about 30 minutes later and plopping down on the couch beside their father, where he was watching football on the TV, a habit he had picked up from Hermione's dad.

It's movies on the sofa

Grilled cheese and cut the crust off

"Okay, Hailey, it's your turn to pick the dinner and Chance, it's yours to pick the movie."

"Grilled Cheese!" Hailey exclaimed.

"And Sweeny Todd." Chance replied, almost boredly.

Draco nodded and walked towards the kitchen to get started on the sandwiches, almost burning them in the process. He set the TV up to play Sweeny Todd on Pay Per View, bringing the grilled cheeses to the kids.

"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" (breaks my heart (part of the lyrics, had to put it somewhere.) Hailey complained.

I miss everything I use to have with her again

Every Other Weekend

And suddenly, surprise, surprise, Hermione weaved her way into the conversation, again.

(Him) But I can't tell her I love her

(Her) I can't tell him I love him

(Both) Cause there's too many questions and years in the car

(Her) So I don't tell him I miss him

(Him) I don't tell her I need her

(Both) She's (He's) over me, that's where we are

(Him) So we're as close as we may ever be again

(Both) Every other weekend

Her) Every other Saturday

First thing in the morning

I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away

Hermione walked into the living room of her flat in Muggle London, turning on the TV, since the noise from the kids were gone. She magicked some coffee up and sat at the table to read the morning paper.

I know why, but I don't know why

We ever let this happen

Falling' for forever was a big mistake

There's so much not to do and all day not to do with him

Every other weekend

Soon, her thoughts were far far away from the daily news, and back onto Draco. She thought about him every time she dropped the kids off to see him for the weekend. Their 7th year, falling in love, what her life would be like with him still in it on a daily basis, the usual.

(Him) Every other Sunday

I empty out my backseat

While my children hug their mother

In the parking lot

We don't touch,

We don't talk much,

Maybe goodbye to each other

As she drives away with every piece of heart I got,

I re-convince myself we did the right thing,

Every other weekend

The weekend flew by quickly, mostly following the same suit as the first day, like always, and by the time Sunday rolled around and the kids were packing up, Draco found himself anticipating seeing her again. His thoughts were, as usual, on her. He tried to convince himself not to talk her into getting back together with him again. They met at the usual Wal-mart again, barely talking, but Draco seeing the tears brimming her eyes. The kids were already in the back seat of her little car, Chance with his game and Hailey on her cell. "Bye Draco" Hermione whispered, turning away. Draco's eyes widened, not noticing how fast that little moment had flew, and they darted from the kids in the car to her retreating figure.

(Him) But I can't tell her I love her

(Her) I can't tell him I love him

(Both) Cause there's too many questions and years in the car

(Her) So I don't tell him I miss him

(Him) I don't tell her I need her

(Both) She's (He's) over me, that's where we are

(Him) So we're as close as we may ever be again

(Both) Every other weekend

(Him) Yeah, for fifteen minutes,

We're a family again

(Her) God, I wish that he was still with me again

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, as she turned around surprised, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Hermione." He whispered, searching her eyes.

  (Him) Every other weekend.

THE END….To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: 'Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, as she turned around surprised, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Hermione." He whispered, searching her eyes. '

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, looking into her eyes, still.

"About what Draco?"

"Everything 'Mione! 7th year, The fights, the problems, the divorce. I just wanted…. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Draco. Me too" Hermione replied, turning to go again, forgetting that Draco's hand was still wrapped around her wrist.

"I was just thinking. Do you think… you think it'd be possible for us to go out to eat tonight?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, smiling at how ironic the situation was. She had wanted this for 14 years now, but she couldn't take it. Reality set in, and she knew she couldn't have the best of both worlds.

"No Draco, I don't. Sorry."

Tell me what I have to do tonight

Cause I'd do anything to make it right

Let's be us again

"What? Why not?"

"We're divorced, Draco. We're not 17 anymore. We have jobs and lives, and kids. It's been 14 years since the divorce. I think it's time we faced reality and moved on."

"No, Hermione. I don't want to move on. I want you. I want us. I don't care that we're 31 years old and I don't care that we have jobs and lives. But I do care about Hailey and Chance. They deserve a full-time father. Why can't you accept that?"

Sorry for the way I lost my head

I don't know why I said the things I said

Let's be us again

"Because Draco! We. Don't. Get. Along. At all! We'll just end up fighting and breaking up again! That would be horrible for the kids! We're polar opposites. We just wouldn't make it together. I'm sorry, but you can't have your little Mudblood running back to you every time you need some decent company!"

"Hermione, that last fight, I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood! You know that! And you know I'd never do it again!"

"But you did." She whispered.

"14 years ago!" Draco yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"That's besides the point!" Hermione lashed back.

Here I stand,

With everything to lose and all I know is I don't wanna ever see the end

Baby please I'm reaching out for you

Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in

Let's be us again

"Come on Hermione. One date. If you don't like it you don't have to go on another. I just…. I wanna give us another try. We're older now, more mature. We were 17 when we had Chance and got married. We were only 19 when we had Hailey and got divorced. We can do it this time. I'm certain! Please Hermione, please." He had whispered the last part.

Look at me, I'm way past pride

Isn't there some way that we can try to be us again

Even if it takes awhile ill wait right here until I see that smile

That says we re us again

Hermione smiled, tears brimming her eyes. "Is THE Draco Malfoy begging? What happened to his Slytherin Pride?"

"It just checked out and went into the Getting-Hermione-Back-Cause." He joked.

"One date, Draco. Tonight at 8. Don't even be a second late, or there goes your second chance."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in circles, laughing at Hailey and Chance's faces. He set her back on the ground, kissing her hand. "Tonight at 8." He whispered back.

And here I stand with everything to lose and all I know is I don't ever wanna see the end

Baby please I m reaching out for you wont you open up your heart and let me come back in

Lets be us again.

At 8:00 sharp, Draco knocked on Hermione's front door. He took her out dancing, and out to dinner, everything they did when they were 17.

He ordered for her, still knowing what she liked, and he danced to all the slow songs with her.

Soon, it was 11, and they were back on Hermione's doorstep. She fumbled with her keys waiting for Draco's goodbye.

Baby, baby what would I can't imagine life without you

Here I stand with everything to loose and all I know is I don't wanna ever see the end

Baby please I'm reaching out for you wont you open up your heart and let me come back in

Here I am I m reaching out for you so wont u open up your heart and let me come back in

Lets be us again.

"'Mione look at me." She looked up, as he asked and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her bad and he wanted her now.

"Draco." She whispered. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." He responded, taking her face in-between his hands and kissing her slowly, backing away after just a few seconds. They looked into each other's eyes again, before Hermione attacked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. This kiss was more fierce, and rough. Hands roamed, tongues wrestled for domination. Hermione fumbled with the door knob, finally getting them inside. Draco lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he walked to her bedroom. "The kids?" He asked, his lips leaving hers, kissing her neck instead.

"Asleep" She responded reaching back down for his mouth. Draco smiled against her lips, setting her onto the bed, following soon after.

From inside Chance's room, you could hear two teens giving each other a high-five and whispering 'Yes' at the same time.

Ohhh let's be us again.


End file.
